Haunting Lives
by pa55ion
Summary: Draco kept Hermione as his girlfriend for a few evil purposes. But he fell in love with her. Now when that evil confronts both, Hermione committed suicide with a babe within her. What will happen next? Can the 2 of them still go on even after death?
1. Prologue

Haunting lives 

****

Genre: Romance/Horror

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, but the plot belongs to me.

Summary: Draco impregnated Hermione with the aim of using that child to be Voldemort's next heir, in which would be their winning item. But Hermione didn't want it to happen, and thus, to save the world, she killed herself and the child inside her womb. Before she died, she said to Draco, "I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she took the knife in Harry's hand and stabbed herself repeatedly.

Prologue:

Draco held onto the sleeping body beside him. He hugged her slightly as not to wake her up from her exhaustion of what they do nightly.

"Hermione," he whispered darkly into her hair, "I'm going to do something drastic that may change all our lives. I'll make it better. Better in a way that we don't have to listen to voices that we don't want to hear. We will have power in our midst. Stick with me and everything we have will rise."

Then, he closed his eyes and slept till dawn broke. But what he didn't realize was that the brunette in his arms heard every word he said.

As silent tears fell from her face, she held onto her boyfriend wishing that she had never fallen for him in the first place. She knew that nothing could change him from where he was headed to, but she wanted to change him. 

Yet, nothing could be done until the day when she found out that she was pregnant with the guy's child.

*=*=*=*=*

"Draco, I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

Draco's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful!"

Hermione frowned inwardly at his response. 'The Malfoy I know would not be this happy in knowing this. Is there something missing in this picture?'

Then while Draco was ranting over all the things they would do when they had the baby, Hermione was only listening half-heartedly until something caught her attention.

She turned abruptly towards the boy, "What did you say?"

Draco smirked and said, "This baby would prove to be a powerful asset in our side, and don't you think?"

"Whose side?"

"Ours of course."

"Light or Dark?" Hermione lowered her voice to a menacing whisper.

"Why you ask?" Draco said, "Dark."

She flung herself out of the bed they were in and glared at the blond. "Don't think that just because I'm dating you means that I'll be going over to the Dark. I will never ever let this baby growing inside of me to go over to the Dark."

Draco stood up and said angrily, "Why not? The Dark Lord needs this baby in order to overthrow the Light."

"The dark lord?" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, "The Dark Lord wants this baby and was this the reason you became my boyfriend?"

There was a silent pause.

Then Draco said, "Give it over Hermione. Then you will be spared of all punishment. Don't make this hard on me."

"So you really became my lover in order to make me pregnant and use the born baby to be the next heir of the Dark. No, I still won't give up this baby over."

"You can't escape. The Lord already knows of this matter."

"So Voldemort knows then. Too bad. I won't let Harry or the Light side down. I won't, trust me on this. No matter how much they pull cruel stops, I won't let them get to me."

"You'll suffer."

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted and slammed the door in his face.

That was the end of their relationship.

*=*=*=*=*

**A/N: **People out there reading this…please R/R (read and review) and I'll continue with this work. I think that it's pretty original, and quite uncommon. Tell me whether you like it or not.

Can I get at least 10 reviews? Please???


	2. Action

**Haunting Lives**

Disclaimer: Everything owned by J.K Rowling but plot's mine…

**A/N**: Okay…I sincerely need a BETA… can someone please offer? E-mail me at tots_1217@yahoo.com.sg. Thank you…

Oh yeah… thank you all my reviewers and I hope you would continue to like this story…excuse my mistakes here, but I promise it'll be better in the future chapters as long as I get my BETA reader…

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Action

3 months later…

Hermione sauntered up to the High Table where Dumbledore was sitting, with everybody's eyes on her.

By now, everyone knew of Hermione's pregnancy, but what they didn't know was who put it in there and the reason why. They all assumed that both students acted impulsively and this was the consequence of it. Only Harry, Ron and Ginny knew what truly transpired, but Hermione shushed them up.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry. But I can't handle this anymore. I hope this would do good for all of us," Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"Don't, Hermione," Dumbledore replied sympathetically, "Don't throw everything away just because of this."

"You don't know what, why and how this happen!" Hermione shouted, "So shut up!"

Everyone gasped. Who would ever scream at the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

But Dumbledore wasn't even shocked, like he knew this would happen.

"Hermione, I know everything that goes on around here," Dumbledore said, "But there must be another way out of this."

"There isn't," the brunette whispered fierily. She turned and faced the inquisitive population of Hogwarts. Her eyes met gray ones.

She detected a little fear but defiance in it. Hermione smirked, then sobered.

"Hogwarts, it was an honour being your Head Girl the past six months," Hermione said, "But everything has to come to an end."

"What are you saying?" McGonagall asked, worriedly.

Dumbledore stuck out an arm and stopped McGonagall from doing anything. He shook his head at her. McGonagall glanced at the Headmaster then sat down, wondering what was going to happen.

Hermione took out her wand and flipped it into the air and caught it back repeatedly.

She felt lots of eyes on her. She has gotten their undivided attention. Now she was going to do something that she has planned out the past month.

When she caught her wand back, she raised it up above her head with both hands.

"I've had enough of everything here. It was a mistake to ever enter the wizarding world. I made a huge error in falling in love with someone who I shouldn't love. He was the one who placed this foetus inside me. I'm sorry Harry, Ron and Ginny," Hermione said, glancing at her three best friends, "I have to do this. All I can say is sorry."

Ron just stared in shock. Harry and Ginny had already gotten up and raced to where Hermione stood.

"Don't do it Hermione!" Harry and Ginny shouted in unison. But before they reached her, Hermione had snapped her wand into half.

Everyone gasped in shock, stuck to their seat, unable to do anything, except for the one staring straight into her brown eyes. Like he was daring her to take the next move.

'So he doesn't believe that I can do it. I will, and I'll do it in a way, no one ever forgets," Hermione thought.

She pulled out a dagger encrusted with rubies.

Hermione licked it, the blade slicing her tongue. Then Harry came up and snatched it away.

"Take it away Harry," Hermione said mistily, "Nothing matters already."

She stared straight on forward at no one.

"I won't let anyone forget this. Draco Malfoy, you'll get your retribution one day. I hate you for leaving this infuriating foetus inside me. I hate you for pushing me to do this," Hermione said menacingly, "You'll regret you ever faced me. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me on this."

Draco just remained rooted to his seat, masking all his emotions. Almost everyone looked at him and started whispering heavily about him making Hermione become suicidal. But he didn't notice it; all he cared about at that moment was what Hermione was going to do next.

"I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she struggled to get the knife from Harry's hands while Ginny was pulling her away. No one dared to do anything, scared that they might throw themselves in the middle of their Head Girl's wrath. Dumbledore stopped that teachers from doing anything and that made them infuriated. But he just sat there with a grave smile, looking on at the situation.

Finally, Hermione snatched away the knife and ran to a corner. Everyone's eyes followed her.

"This is for the mistake of me falling into your trap," Hermione shouted and slit her left wrist. Then she changed the knife into her bleeding left hand.

"This is for the hurt you caused," she slit her right wrist.

"This is for my stupidity in thinking that you loved me," she slit her neck slightly.

"This is for me, having the devil's spawn. I hope it never grows," and she stabbed her stomach repeatedly. "I'll haunt you one day. You wait."

She did it all so fast that within a blink of an eye, her body was slumped over on the ground in the bloodiest moment ever.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**A/N: **Okay…this is the end of the 2nd chapter... sorry for taking a very long time... The number of reviews there were shocked me…and I hope it would continue…

Let's try around 25 or more than that ok???

Let's pray that the 3rd chapter would come out a.s.a.p… with a BETA hopefully…

And now for reviewers answer time…(if there's anything you want me to clear up, state it in your reviews and I'll gladly do so.

**Stephelicious: **Hmm…I gave a few considerations and yes maybe I told you the plot, it may not be the entire one…but I did change the summary…

**Roni Black: **Yeah Hermione has to die…oh you wait and see how the romance blooms… but it may not be like every other type of story…


	3. Upshot

**Haunting lives**

****

Genre: Romance/Horror

Rating: R ((just in case, not sure whether it is or not…))

Summary: Draco impregnated Hermione with the aim of using that child to be Voldemort's next heir, in which would be their winning item. But Hermione didn't want it to happen, and thus, to save the world, she killed herself and the child inside her womb. Before she died, she said to Draco, "I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she took the knife in Harry's hand and stabbed herself repeatedly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Upshot

People talked about what transpired during the last few days, when Hermione died, and also of her funeral. A lot of rumours started floating around. Students were shocked on why Draco and Hermione could be together. Slytherin students considered Draco to be a betrayer, other houses considered Draco to be a murderer.

Everybody shunned him.

He was ashamed, guilty and regretful. Yes, initially he wanted to just use Hermione as bait to lure Harry Potter into the Dark Lord's trap and he still did, just that in the midst of everything, he fell in love with the brunette. Her death shocked him. He thought that Hermione would never have the guts to do what she did, but he was proven wrong. Draco did not want to look like a sick fool for saving her, and so he did not do anything. He regretted not stopping her, but of course, he would never show it.

Now what was left of him was just an empty shell of nothing. All gone, because even after her death, he still loved her, maybe even more. That's what kills him, slowly, from the inside.

He never forgotten what she said before she died.

_"I'll haunt you one day. You wait."_

He wondered what it was all about.

====

Now it was 31st July. A month after Hermione Granger's funeral.

Harry Potter's birthday.

People were getting excited for they heard that he was going to throw a big party in the Gryffindor common room. Those not from Gryffindor could also join in as they could sneak in without the Professors' notice.

Draco wondered while walking to class, 'Even after Hermione's death they still can party. A whole lot of fools. Especially Potter and Weasley.'

As he was walking, he bumped into Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "We don't want your germs on our bodies."

Draco looked up and scowled, "Of all days why today?" Then he continued walking, ignoring them.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and whirled him round. He came face to face with Harry Potter.

"We won't forget what you did to Hermione. She loved you so much yet you betrayed her trust," Harry stated.

"She did that of her own accord. What do you want me to do? Say that I'm sorry and repent of my ways?" Draco said. "You think I'm such a fool?"

"How dare you say that?! You fully well know that if it weren't for you, she would have lived a happy life and she wouldn't have died," Ron cried out angrily.

"It's not my problem. She died. It's over! And if you guys were really her friends, why hold such a big party just to celebrate Potty's birthday? It's like you all are forgetting her already," Draco said.

"Hermione was never a selfish girl, unlike you. She wouldn't want what she did to cramp our lifestyles. She always wanted the best for us and we're going to be happy for she'll be happy to know that even after she's gone, we don't wallow up in our misery and forget to live," Harry spoke. "But you better watch your back."

With that, both boys turned away and carried on walking to their destination, leaving Draco to ponder over things.

====

"Hermione, why did you leave?" Draco punched the stonewall in the middle of the corridor. "Do you know how much pain there is in here?"

He clutched his heart, silently willing that the pain would subside. He looked at his bleeding hand and something triggered his memories.

- - - - -

_It was a sunny day when it was Hermione's funeral. A lot of people gathered to witness the interment of their beloved Head-Girl. Some people crowded at where her parents stood, mourning for the loss of their only child. Dumbledore stood beside them together with Professor McGonagall. Students offered their condolences to them._

_Some people stood, crying silently. Like Harry and Ron. Some were just there to satisfy their curiosity. Some were there, to be respectful._

_Draco did not attend it, but he stood by the window at the tallest tower, over viewing the service at the lake. Nobody would let him enter anyway._

_Then Dumbledore clapped his hands twice, capturing everybody's attention._

_"Today is the day where we pay our last respects to Hermione Anne Granger. We show great sadness at her departure. She was a lovely girl, who was studious, yet generous and loyal. Her guidance as Head-Girl showed her desire to help others. A distinction student, who suffered a lot, yet achieved something great," Dumbledore said solemnly. "This something would help us a lot. But it will come later. We now invite her parents to say something about her."_

_As the process of getting people to speak about Hermione, Draco just stared at the body lying on a wooden raft floating at the edge of the lake. Flowers lined up the edge of the raft and a white-clad Hermione lay in between._

_'Hermione, my pillar of life. Even though you do not know, you supported me in life. Now you're gone, I do not know what to do. It's because of me, you went. Because of me, the sadness and bitterness is etched upon your face now. I'm sorry. I regret not saying how much I love you. I wish time would reverse and we could spend more time together. I'm sorry," Draco whispered silently, each word floated as a breeze went past._

_Harry and Ron went over to the side of the raft and loosened up the strings bound._

_"And we wish her peace," Dumbledore said._

_When suddenly, blood started to seep into Hermione's clothing. People shrieked in shock and some were just stunned, with mouths gaping wide. Everybody was wondering what was happening._

_'Why is there blood? Oh my gosh, you don't think…' and they trailed off in their thoughts. Each thinking different things._

_When Draco finally left the tower, he walked past the Dumbledore as he hurried back to his office, hearing, "And so it has begun."_

_- - - - -_

The school bell rang, signaling the starting of classes, when Draco felt that classes don't seem to interest him now.

He went back to his dormitory.

====

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long, I had my mid-year examinations and still having it till the 17th of May. The next chapter will come out later than usual as I've gotten a beta. Thanks to those who offered. Oh yeah, there are a few questions to be answered from the reviews I had and oh yar, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!

**Amoria: **Thanks for offering but I've gotten one already. Anyway, how will Draco fall in love with Hermione? Well, we'll just have to see develop in the later chapters yeah? Hold on there…

**Dusty: **Yeah, people do leave letters but well, I wanted impact and if it was a letter, people wouldn't know about Draco because they would probably have hidden it somewhere to protect Hermione's reputation or something. I know I'm the author and I can spin something up, but Hermione wanted people to know about her consorting with the enemy for well, one is that she didn't care anymore since she was going to die. And 2 is that she didn't want people to forgive Draco as well. Yeah, she's a bit heartless…sorry if I didn't explain this carefully as I'm a writer who does not have much experience on writing. You get what I mean?

**wildchartermage: **You just have to find out in the later parts, it'll spoil the whole thing if I say it now. Don't you think so?

**Harry Hippie: **Well, it is supposed to be a horror story so yes; I'll be using words like foetus, as it sounds scarier than unborn baby or whatnot. But thanks for reviewing and hope you will like this chapter.

OKAY!!!!! With the end of chapter 3, may we have another round of reviews please? Pretty please?

I hope you guys will like this chapter even if it is not yet fully edited…Review please and if there is things to improve on please tell me. Forgive me if it is not fully explained or whatnot because I'm just an inexperienced writer. I really hope I can finish this story…


	4. The Beginning

Haunting Lives --- VoxLoS 

Genre: Horror/Romance

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Summary: Draco impregnated Hermione with the aim of using that child to be Voldemort's next heir, in which would be their winning item. But Hermione didn't want it to happen, and thus, to save the world, she killed herself and the child inside her womb. Before she died, she said to Draco, "I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she took the knife in Harry's hand and stabbed herself repeatedly.

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me but to the one who created the HP books, JK Rowling. But the plot is mine and mine alone!

**Sofa Girl:: **Haha! Chicken soup…yeah…I gave it some, but sadly it vomited everything out…then I gave it erm…Cod liver oil and apparently it liked it…so yeah…still thank you for the advice…winks

**Magi:: **It's alright if you didn't feel like reading this. Different ppl have different interests….haha! Oh well, hope your other readings are nice too though….

**Kikisstuff:: **Wow! Thx for reviewing every chappie!

AND A BIG THANK YOU TO THE OTHER REVIEWERS LIKE _love-princess1, Legola lu, lyn, The Last Black, Amoria…_ LOVE UR REVIEWS TOO! Of course, I also don't forget other people who reviewed for my previous chappies…haha!

And now on to the story… … …

==========

Chapter 4: The beginning 

"Draco," a soft voice trailed off. "Draco."

But the boy in question was sleeping, and so did not answer.

"Draco!" the voice became slightly louder, but still he did not wake up.

Then, the curtains at the window seemed to open by itself before closing back again. But how was it possible that a wind could come about since Draco's room was at the dungeons and that there was no real window? The window at which the curtains were at had only a blank wall on the other side.

A cold feeling suddenly descended on Draco and he woke up from his dreamless sleep made by drinking the Dreamless sleep potion, as he did not want to have horrifying memories about his past revived into nightmares. But as he looked around his room finding the source of draftiness, he could only find nothing.

Strange, wasn't it?

He sauntered into the Great Hall for lunch, but never really ate his food as a queasy feeling came upon him making him feel that if he ate, he would vomit everything out. As Draco sat there, a pug-liked girl suddenly flounced herself unto his lap and started cooing heavily, "Lil' Drakie poo…why are you not eating? Come, I'll feed you." She took up a piece of venison with her fingers and tried to feed Draco, but he would have none of it and pushed her off none too gently.

"Get away from me you brat," spat Draco, disgusted.

Pansy, who was on the floor, started whining, "I was trying to feed you. Why are you so uptight about it?"

But when Draco started to answer her, something suddenly appeared out of thin air and dropped right in front of Draco. The object was glowing, demanding his attention. Pansy sat at another Slytherin's lap and that Slytherin was more than welcomed to her advances. Draco reached for the glowing object and looked up. A ghost was floating above him, sneering at him, "Something for you Lord Malfoy. I bet you're going to go all wussy when you see it."

"Oh shut it, the oh so mighty Bloody Baron," Draco glared, before returning his attention to the object in his hands.

He tore away the purple wrapper and flipped open the cover of the small box. What he saw inside made him gasped quietly in shock. He closed the box in a hurry and ran to the safety of his private room, ignoring the stares coming from the students who remained in the Great Hall.

==========

A locket was hidden beneath the many wrappings within the box. As Draco took it out and inspected it, he bit his lips in agony.

"Why?" he cried out, "Why must of all things this come out now?!"

He nearly threw the locket into the box and hurled it far far away from him, but something was stopping him from doing just that. Like an invisible hand clamped onto his wrist, never letting him throw it away. Was it just his imagination and emotions? Or was there something else too? Eventually, he placed the locket back inside the box and laid on his bed, thinking…

**Flashback**

_It was Christmas, and people were going about wishing everyone a Happy Merry Christmas plus opening up their presents too. These actions were not absent in the room of Draco Malfoy. A box, carefully wrapped with golden paper and maroon ribbon, resided quietly at the bottom of a pillow._

_Draco was already awaked, waiting for his girlfriend to wake up and find her present. This was the first time ever in his whole life that he gave a present to somebody during Christmas and not to suck up to that particular person, but because he really wanted to give it to her. Slowly, the girl with brown tresses woke up and felt an unusual object beneath her pillow. She flipped her pillow around and saw the box. She picked it up._

_"What is this Draco?" she asked, while observing the box._

_Draco pulled the girl into his arms and said into her hair, "This, Hermione, is a present for you from me for Christmas."_

_Hermione smiled gratefully and quickly pulled out a present wrapped in silver and gold paper. She handed it to Draco saying, "I never thought that you would give me a present, but here is mine for you."_

_"Why don't we open our present together?" Draco asked, excited that Hermione bought something for him and hoping that the girl would love his present._

_"Sure," she smiled, "On the count of three…One…Two…Three!"_

_Both of them tore away the paper surrounding their gifts and looked in awe at their own in silence. Hermione was the one who broke it saying, "This is so beautiful Draco. Thanks so much! I love it!" Then she rushed over to give her boyfriend a kiss on the lips._

_After breaking the kiss, Draco said to her, "I love your gift as well. Thank you for giving it to me."_

_Hermione had given Draco a snitch that had the whole Quidditch league seekers autographs on it. Of course, the signatures were minimized so that it matched the size of the snitch but one could clearly see autographs still._

_Draco Malfoy had given a locket to Hermione. But that was no simple locket; it was a charmed one, albeit dark. And Draco saw the need to explain it to Hermione._

_"Dear, this is not just a simple locket you know. It has been charmed to show its contents to only the both of us. Memories of us have been installed inside for our use. It will also record automatically the things we do together in reality," Draco explained, "And I really don't want you to lose it."_

_"I will not," Hermione replied, "Definitely not."_

**End Flashback**

"Of course," Draco snorted, "that promise was not kept. Hermione lost it over the summer when she was staying together with Pothead and Weasel."

'But shouldn't this locket be missing? How come it returned here?' Draco thought on further, 'did somebody found it? Bloody Baron should know, since he brought it to me. Yeah, maybe I should go ask him about this.'

He walked out of his room after placing the locket into his pocket. Immediately when he turned at a corner nearing the Slytherin common room, he bumped into the ghost. Well, since it was a ghost, he ran right through it and he felt numb and cold as he passed.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" mused the Bloody Baron out loud.

"How come you have this locket?" Draco demanded, holding the object in question up. "Shouldn't this be missing?"

The ghost just chuckled darkly, "Why don't you ask the dearest Gryffindor then?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco spat out angrily, frustrated with the ghost's obvious lack of sense. "Hermione's gone. Dead. How can I ask her?"

"Are you sure about that Mr Malfoy?" The Bloody Baron smirked, "Are you sure she's gone?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course she's gone. Didn't you see her funeral?" Draco said.

"Oh yes, I did."

"Then what do you mean by 'are you sure she's gone'?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," the ghost said before floating away chuckling heavily. Draco tried to call it back, but was ignored.

Feeling exasperated, Draco retired to his room again to a pleasant surprise.

==========

**A/N: A HUGE APOLOGY! SORRY! I couldn't update sooner as I had gone through a major writer's block and also had other complications as well. Well, here is the 4th chapter and I hope you guys are satisfied with it. I know, I'm really really bad for leaving you guys with another cliffhanger, but bear with me and I promise in the later chapters more will be explained.**

**Anyway, I am going to re-write the 1st 3 chapters so that it is more developed than the beginning, so there may be changes here and there.**

**Now as for the votes, which FFn.net deleted that '4th chapter' I had on the voting, I already know my ending and somehow I think it won't be nice to tell you guys as it takes away all the suspense and fun! Muahahahaha! Ok…I'm evil…I know that already!**

**And if you are satisfied with it, please review! And even if not, please review and tell me my mistakes too.**

**! It's not that hard…just click on the 'Go' button below left and you can just type in a simple word like "Great!" or "Not that good, but can improve…" sorta thing…**

**Ok! So please review? Let's hit the 50 mark ok??? Thank you guys sooooooooo much! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! XOXOXOXOXO**


	5. I must be dreaming

Haunting Lives --- VoxLoS 

**Genre**: Horror/Romance

**Rating**: R (just to be safe)

**Summary**: Draco impregnated Hermione with the aim of using that child to be Voldemort's next heir, in which would be their winning item. But Hermione didn't want it to happen, and thus, to save the world, she killed herself and the child inside her womb. Before she died, she said to Draco, "I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she took the knife in Harry's hand and stabbed herself repeatedly.

**Disclaimer**: This does not belong to me but to the one who created the HP books, JK Rowling. But the plot is mine and mine alone!

**Crappy Jotters**: Sorry for taking so long.

-----

Chapter 5: I must be dreaming 

There stood a petite girl in long chestnut brown hair that reached all the way to her thighs. If you readers think that she is perfectly normal, think again. She was dressed in a red nightgown, symbolizing that this was someone bent on revenge as so was believed within the Chinese. Her skin was translucent and fingers were extremely thin but elegantly ghastly. This girl's feet wasn't touching the floor at all, instead, it was hovering above ground. She held a baby in one hand, the other wrapped around her throat. When Draco looked up into the ghost's face, he got a further surprise. Glowing amber eyes started straight at him, and he felt that those eyes could see through all facades and thoughts, stripping away everything else. A high nose rode between a luscious red mouth and eyes.

Then, something jolted within him, waking him up from his stupor, and the ghost smiled eerily. It was the crafty expression she wore that made him realize that this ghost look so alike to his Hermione. But it couldn't be her right? But despite all the changes, he felt a sensation of joy running through him. Draco walked over to the ghost and tried to take her into his arms, but when he did so, the ghost vanished immediately.

'What the hell happened?' Draco thought, searching frantically throughout his room for his vision of Hermione. 'Was that just my imagination? Or did she come back for real?'

When he couldn't find her, he sat down on his bed and dropped his head into his hands, trying to make sense of everything happening to him.

=========

**CJ2: **Ok…I know you guys are pretty disappointed in me for having such a small chapter up only. Well…in a week's time the next chapter will be up and everything will go back to normal or be better. I was having a major writer's block before…so so sorry…

Anyway…a huge thanks to those who reviewed…I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Ok…so now…pls review somemore??? I need people to tell me where I've gone wrong and whatnot. If it's about developing my story and describing it more fruitfully…can someone pls tell me how to do it? Describing ain't that easy you know…

So thx a lot…winks


	6. Wonder

Haunting Lives --- VoxLoS 

**Genre**: Horror/Romance

**Rating**: R (just to be safe)

**Summary**: Draco impregnated Hermione with the aim of using that child to be Voldemort's next heir, in which would be their winning item. But Hermione didn't want it to happen, and thus, to save the world, she killed herself and the child inside her womb. Before she died, she said to Draco, "I'll come back. I'll haunt you someday and make you regret everything that you've done." With that, she took the knife in Harry's hand and stabbed herself repeatedly.

**Disclaimer**: This does not belong to me but to the one who created the HP books, JK Rowling. But the plot is mine and mine alone!

****

**Crappy Jotters: **Ok…this is Chapter 6…hope you guys will enjoy it. And it just came to my mind…the R rating is just to be safe…because I'm going to put in a few stuff that may let it be R rated. But currently, not yet…

Chapter 6: Wonder

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room people!" Ron shouted, ushering the people inside as quick as possible so not to attract attention from the teachers.

"Simmer down people and we'll have our Guest of Honour to come forward," Ginny said.

Those who got invited to Harry Potter's birthday celebration kept silent, eager to see the boy-who-lived. Soon, a boy with messy black hair and a lean body strode into the main area where everybody gathered. He looked up and smiled, "Glad to see all of you here."

A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was said and soon, all of them were settled and playing away.

Harry, Ron and Ginny went to a corner to enjoy themselves.

"It's nice to see people still able to enjoy themselves after what happened to our girl," said Ron wistfully.

"Yeah, how I wish that Hermione is still here with us. It'll surely liven a few things up," Ginny said. "It seems like Hogwarts became an empty vessel without the pushing of Hermione. Working with order but without life."

Harry just smiled, "I believe she's still here with us. I can feel it. She's living within our hearts." Then he paused, before speaking again. "If only we didn't have to come back to Hogwarts early because of Death Eater raids, then maybe she wouldn't have committed suicide. Maybe…maybe…"

"Well, we just have to live with it then. Let's go out before someone starts complaining that you're not a good host," Ginny said, pulling on Harry's arm towards the crowd.

When Ron wanted to follow, a gust of wind blew through the room and it made the curtains against the windows fly up slightly. But a glimpse of something caught Ron's eye. It was a silhouette of a lady in brown hair that looked oddly like their girl. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. Ron rubbed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Well, that can't be Hermione right?' He shrugged it off and went to join Harry and his younger sister in the busy common room.

The party went on till midnight, then one by one the crowd left until the Gryffindors were left.

"Well, I'm so tired. Going up to sleep. Great party mate!" Seamus patted Harry on the back before turning off to the boys' dormitory to step into dreamland.

"What he said," Dean muttered before doing the same.

Harry, Ron and Ginny went to a couch near the fireplace and sat down. Stretching his tired body, Harry muttered, "That went well. I really hope Hermione gets to see it."

Ginny answered, "Don't worry, I think she will and will be proud of you."

Harry smiled warmly at her and Ginny blushed a little.

Narrowing his eyes, Ron muttered something unintelligible.

"What is it that you said just now Ron?" Harry asked, looking over to his best friend.

"There's something funny going on here. During the party, I thought I saw a flash of Hermione floating just outside the window over there," Ron said, pointing towards the third window to their left.

When all three of them turned to look, all of them got the biggest shock of their lives.

There stood Hermione Anne Granger.

**CJ2: **Finished…This may not be totally correct in everything as I didn't give it to my BETA to correct it. Maybe once I can catch hold of her, I'll correct the whole story and republish it again. But for now…please review? puppy dog's eyes

laughs

Oh well…I just wanna hit the 60 reviews mark…can we do it together??? Please please please???

It's not that hard…just click on the purple colour button 'GO' below and type whatever you want inside.


End file.
